


Between Daughters & Sons

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roslin asks Kara to steal the Raider and before she asks Adama about Earth, she and Billy have a chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Daughters & Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



Billy still wasn’t as comfortable on Galactica as Colonial One, probably never would be, but at least he’d stopped getting lost. Dee taught him some tricks for navigating the maze of corridors and the fact that he’d hung out with her and the crew in all of their favorite gathering spots made it a little less intimidating. 

Most of the time. Today it felt like enemy territory. Even though he knew it was irrational, that the only people who knew what the president wanted Kara Thrace to do were himself and the pilot, he still felt like every crewmember he passed was giving him an accusatory look. 

He didn’t agree with the president’s decision and she knew it. She’d also made it clear it was no longer up for discussion. All the points he’d laid out -- that she was asking Kara to commit mutiny, that it would tear the fleet apart, that this whole thing could be some sort of chamalla induced hallucination -- fell on deaf ears and for the first time a serious tension snaked through all of their interactions. 

Finally she snapped at him, told him she could feel his disapproval, and sent him away in a tone she’d never used with him before. The hard look in her eyes made him wonder if he’d ever really known her at all. 

With nothing else to do, he made his way to the mess hall and hoped it was deserted as usual at this time of day. He couldn’t face Dee -- she’d wheedle what was wrong out of him immediately, tell Adama, and then the president would kill him -- so he sent a sarcastic plea to Roslin’s gods she would be anywhere else.

Had his sense of humor been intact, he would have laughed when he entered the mess hall and saw that Kara Thrace, the one person he wanted to see even less than Dee, was the only occupant. She was bouncing a ball, hard, on the table in front of her and he took a step back, hoping she was too distracted to notice someone had intruded on her solitude. 

“Did she send you to find me?”

Billy stopped moving and closed his eyes for a split second. When he opened them, he almost gasped at the hard, threatening look on Kara’s face. 

He shook his head, perhaps a bit too vigorously, but it seemed to satisfy her. He wanted to turn and run but before he could she was motioning for him to take the seat across from her. 

He willed himself not to tremble as he approached. He worked daily, comfortably with the most powerful woman left in the worlds but something about Kara Thrace had always intimidated him. She was too unpredictable, too sure of herself, and certainly too quick to anger. He’d always tried to give her a wide berth and today, of all days, was not a good one to change that. 

The chair scraped on the tile when he pulled it out and squeaked when he sat down. Kara seemed to be sizing him up and he felt awkward under her gaze. 

“You know what she wants me to do?”

He nodded silently and she slammed the ball back down on the table and caught it easily with one hand. She looked at the wall, an unreadable expression on her face, as she repeated the motion a few more times. 

“Do you believe her?”

Billy found himself watching the ball rather than looking at the woman in front of him. He’d expected her to ask if he agreed with his boss. This question was both easier and harder but the long pause didn’t seem to bother Thrace. 

“I believe she believes it,” he said finally.

Kara nodded again. Another thwack of the ball and then another. 

“What if someone told you she’d been lying to you all along? The whole frakking time, being all motherly, and she was lying through her teeth?”

Billy’s eyes narrowed and he felt his anger rising. Then he caught a pained, almost frightened look pass across Kara’s face and the target of his anger shifted. 

If the president was willing to sink to turning a daughter against her father, what else would she do to get her way? 

What might she do if her son was the one standing in her way?

“I guess I’d ask her point blank, see what she said.”

He didn’t add that he wasn’t sure anymore if he could tell whether her answer was another lie or not. 

For a long time, the only sound in the room was rubber slapping metal then skin. Finally, Kara looked up and almost smiled. 

“What if you had to choose between what you believe in and her?”

He watched the ball for what seemed like forever until Kara snapped it up and stood abruptly. 

“If I were you, I’d think about that good and hard, Billy boy.”

He barely caught the ball she threw at his chest before stalking out of the room without another word.


End file.
